


Where Women Meet

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: F/F, Polyamory Negotiations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-11
Updated: 2006-07-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:31:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dinah just wants to clear up where they both stand with Bruce. This leads to other negotiations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Women Meet

Diana and Black Canary had rarely crossed paths in all the years they had both been associated with the Justice League. They operated on such different levels, power wise, but that was not the explanation. Their agendas just did not operate on the same level either; Diana was global, while Black Canary was a scene at a time, when it came to fighting the problems.

So when Black Canary came looking for the Amazon, it was both an oddity and a curiosity to those in the know. Diana glanced up and saw something very odd in Canary’s face. 

“I think it is time you and I talk, Princess,” Canary said in a low tone that did not carry far. 

“What about, Canary?” The Amazon could not recall having any business that touched the vigilante/counterterrorist’s life. Then she remembered the aftermath of the Battle For Metropolis.

_Dinah slipped into his space, cutting a look at Wonder Woman who was still hovering nearby._

_“I’ve got him, Diana,” she said, not quite cattily but with enough emphasis to tell the former goddess that there was far more between the Gothamites than she had ever imagined._

_“I’ll see to the others,” she said before leaving them alone. As Diana walked away, Canary laid her hand gently on the less bruised side of Batman’s face._

“I think you know.” Black Canary lived in a world where shadows hid hurtful secrets, and this was one secret she had no intention of barking her shins on. When Diana rose, there was an unconscious intimidation to the way she towered over the tinier crime fighter, which was not lost on the spectators. Dinah, however, completely ignored it and turned on her heel to lead Diana to a more private venue. 

“Let’s keep this very private,” Diana said, snatching the smaller woman up and flying away with her.

“Hey!” The first startled exclamation made Diana smile, something she had little cause to these days. 

“I think you would agree that the sole thing we have in common would prefer that no one even suspect what we are about to discuss.” Diana saw Dinah think about it and nod, before the smaller woman moved so that she was easier to carry. The blonde had flown quite a bit it seemed and knew just how to help support herself.

“So where are we going?” Dinah asked, reaching up to take off her earrings, slipping them into her pocket. She then fiddled with her necklace, and the almost silent, high-pitched sound of a transceiver died away from Diana’s hearing.

“I have an apartment near here.” The Amazon easily took them in for a landing out of sight of most people, and used the alley entrance to a building of lofts and studios. She did wait, letting Dinah enter and shut the door, before escorting her up to her apartment, passing no one.

“You own the whole building?” Dinah ventured a guess.

“No. The Themysciran Embassy did. Now Bruce does, and he runs it the same way we did…for people seeking escape from persecution and abuse.” The Amazon was just able to see the pretty frown grace Dinah’s lips at the casual use of Batman’s civilian name. They entered a spacious loft, which was taken up mostly by Greek weapons and murals on the walls, with a large training area taking up the center of the floor.

“Look, I’ll keep this short,” Dinah began, standing in a very defensive posture, right at the door.

“I’d rather you come in and get comfortable,” Diana said equitably. Her voice was gently commanding. She knew exactly where the human was going, but not why. Dinah repressed a sigh, and opted to play it by her hostess’s rules. Her eyes strayed over the walls, appreciating the simple beauty of how it was presented, oblivious to the fact she was being studied as she walked. Diana detoured, pouring them both a mineral water as Dinah chose to sit on a couch, rather stiffly.

“Princess,” Dinah began.

“Diana,” the Amazon corrected. She came over and gave the blonde her water, then sat next to her on the couch. That did nothing to alleviate Dinah’s defensive posture.

“Diana, I just want to clear the air,” Dinah began, turning somewhat to see her as she set her water down. “Batman…Bruce is a private man, but having been burned…I won’t be the other woman.” She tilted her chin up, meeting Diana’s eyes squarely. “If you are already seeing him…or were before the...before you did what you had to, tell me.” In that instant, Diana truly noted just how strong a spirit the other woman possessed, as well as her strong streak of honor.

“Bruce is his own man,” Diana began, sipping her own water before setting it beside Dinah’s.

“Who was attached to you in some very strong rumors, not that long ago.” Dinah seemed frustrated by that, and she followed up very quickly. “I can’t, won’t compete at that level! God, but you are absolutely perfect…beauty and brains in one package! I’m just…” Dinah waved a hand at herself, and Diana took it as an invitation to fully inspect her. She saw a woman of about twenty five, though Diana knew she had to be older, who had the body of a sultry movie star from a bygone era. She knew the woman to be a fairly effective fighter, and that she was no slouch in the brainier side of things.

“Human. From his city. Someone he has claimed in some way, so firmly even I saw it that day in Metropolis.” Diana reached out to take her guest’s chin when Dinah dropped her face shyly. Their eyes met again, and the Amazon found herself staring into an innocence that was impossibly real. Despite all that the Black Canary had seen and done, she was still full of hope and dreams that the world could be right some day. It struck a deep chord within Diana, and prompted complete honesty.

“Bruce and I flirted. And then there came a time when we kissed. Attempted a date. Then we got a chance to see the possible futures ahead of us,” Diana said, sadly. Now she had Dinah’s complete attention, and she had to look elsewhere to hide the raw emotion in her eyes. 

“And he withdrew.” Dinah’s voice was knowing, and afraid. She sighed. “You still love him,” she continued. “I can bet his reaction to everything too…probably sliced right through you, didn’t he?” She reached out and took Diana’s hand, which drew the Amazon’s face back around. “Look, you are something special, and if he might be harboring feelings…”

“No, Dinah. We may have made peace over my actions, but it broke something forever between us,” the Amazon protested. Dinah’s eyes lit with tenderness at hearing the woman who seemed to have everything say such.

“The funny thing about Bruce is that he won’t stay broke if someone takes the time to fix him.” Dinah smiled sadly. “I came to find you today, because when I went by to check on Nightwing, I could tell he was looking for someone else. Whatever he and I have… it is not...” She had to stop as Diana covered her lips with two fingers.

“I won’t come between you two,” the Amazon began, moving forward just a bit. She captured Dinah’s eyes with her own. “Not when I can see you love him equally as much as I do.”

“I can’t make a claim on him,” Dinah breathed, feeling the electrically soft fingertips still on her lips, and reacting entirely too strongly to it. There had been too much death, too much chaos in the past week, and Dinah had yet to relax. Diana seemed to be on the verge of saying something else, but changed her mind and just leaned in close, removing her fingers so that she could kiss the other woman, chastely she thought. It was just to be a sisterly kiss, to seal the shared affection they had for one man who fought off all ties.

Dinah, though, was unprepared for a chaste kiss in her emotive state of being. She folded into the Amazon’s personal space as she sought the comfort she needed to blot out all the horrors. Her mouth had parted to the kiss, and when Diana took that as an invitation, moaned to feel the tongue invading her mouth. Dinah closed her eyes, clinging to Diana’s shoulders as the Amazon controlled the kiss, tasting every tiny corner of the other’s mouth. 

Diana backed off as her guest went almost limp in her arms, with a sigh that sounded positively sated already. The Amazon smiled gently as Dinah’s eyes fluttered open.

“Are you alright, Dinah?” she asked gently, willing to leave it at one kiss.

“I’d be so much better if that went further,” the smaller woman surprised her by saying, then covered her mouth very cutely. A glance down showed that Dinah’s thigh was atop the Lasso, and it made both women laugh at the situation. It also gave Diana an inspiration, as she reached down and grasped it firmly. 

“Dinah, I love Bruce,” she said, taking the other’s hand too. “But I can’t ruin any happiness he might find with you, and he looked at you the way he once looked at me.” Her words would have been true anyway, but the Lasso’s power was a Symbol that anyone who knew her could believe. Dinah smiled at the gesture, then grasped the Lasso herself.

“I don’t know where I stand with him. I have loved him for a very long time. And I am terrified he’ll push me away the way he pushes everyone away.” Dinah reached up stroking Diana’s thick hair back to caress her face. “If you could not hold his heart, how can I?”

“By not giving up, like I did,” the aptly named Wonder Woman said. “Stay inside his reach, and he can’t push you away.” She started to draw back, thinking the brief kiss was all there would be to mark this surprising accord, but Dinah had other thoughts.

“You could keep him safer,” she said fiercely. “If he loved you, he must still.” There was a pang in her voice; Dinah lived in the constant turmoil of loving two men almost equally.

“I’m his past, Dinah,” The Amazon said, before taking both of her hands. 

“Why should he even have to choose?” Dinah whispered, and now Diana had to keep herself from reeling. “We’re all such busy people, hard pressed for time, and life is so short…even for those who should live forever,” she murmured.

“You…speak plainly, Dinah Lance, so there is no misunderstanding here,” Diana gently commanded.

“You and I offer him different aspects of a relationship. Why can’t it be both of us?” The blonde ran a light finger over her hostess’s lips. “Once, I could not have suggested that, but I think, in light of all this… death, we could make it work, so he need never be alone again.”

“And what of you and I, should we get him to agree?” Diana pressed. “Are you woman enough for both of us?” To make her point, she wrapped one arm around Dinah, her hand going to the small of her back, and drawing her very close. The way Dinah melted again, quivering with anticipation, answered the question more aptly than words. “I never would have guessed,” Diana murmured, before dipping her head down to kiss the blonde’s throat. 

“You are very… very… oh my god… beautiful,” Dinah panted, as Diana was caressing her breast through the leather of her bodice. “I… oh, please don’t stop,” she whimpered when Diana took her hand back, and sat up. The Amazon’s smile was just shy of sex personified as she adjusted the smaller woman on the couch. She then took her time removing her own costume, enjoying the way Dinah’s eyes roved her newly exposed skin.

“You have another costume?” Diana asked, leaning down to trace circles with her tongue over the pale throat of her newest lover.

“Mmm, yes, I do,” Dinah murmured, not knowing why, until the leather was ripped open from top to the waist, freeing her breasts. Her gasping cry was music to Diana’s ears as she found one tender nipple with her mouth, and the other with her fingertip. The Amazon pulled back, and gently blew on the moistened nipple, delighting both in the way it crinkled erect and the low moan it earned from Dinah. A bit more force, and the costume ceased to impede her access to all of Dinah’s creamy skin. She found traces of scars, though not as many as a woman fighting for so long might be expected to have, and lavished tender kisses along each one. Playful nips here and there forced the blonde to writhe, but her hips were already moving with aching need before Diana’s hands ever delved that far.

“You’ve been alone too long,” the Amazon purred next to Dinah’s ear, slipping her thigh between the smaller woman’s. She pressed down and forward, using her thigh to provide pressure on Dinah’s aching sex, before reclaiming her breasts. With a slow grinding motion, she pushed the smaller woman’s hunger to new heights, only using her hands and mouth to tease, never satisfy. 

“Please… please, I need…”

“Tell me, Dinah, pretty little bird,” Diana purred. “Tell me what you need.”

“You… more… please,” the pretty blonde whispered. 

“More what?” Diana pressed, stopping all motion. “Tell me, so I can give it to you,” she whispered in Dinah’s ear, and felt a surge of pleasure at the way the blonde shuddered against her, right on the edge of a full climax.

“I want your hand, your mouth on me… touching and tasting,” Dinah moaned. “Please, Princess.” She cried out as sharp teeth bit her earlobe.

“Will you be this eager, this hungry for our Bruce, too?” Diana asked, slipping her hand down to her lover’s hip, caressing her way slowly to the cleft there between her legs. Every motion caused Dinah to whimper and moan, until at last she felt the tips of Diana’s fingers brushing her sensitive clit.

“Unghh… To feel you, him, sharing,” Dinah panted before her voice rose in a keening cry, responding to the feeling of being penetrated by two fingers suddenly. She rocked sharply, her hips bucking between the couch and her lover. Diana smiled; she began to see that Dinah’s plan might very well work, with the passion that the blonde was willing to share so strongly. Diana added the slightest caress of her thumb and the blonde pitched full pelt into exquisite pleasure, her body shuddering and arching up, as she clung tightly to the woman granting her a peace that she had denied herself for too long. Diana claimed the smaller woman’s mouth, leaving her breathlessly helpless as the convulsions continued under expert strokes of that thumb over the clit, drawing the orgasm out for what seemed like ages. When Diana finally relented, her new lover was almost boneless, every nerve brought to fever pitch and then soothed with the best of all medicines.

“Tired?” Diana asked, perfectly willing to wait her turn to find out if Dinah had the skill to go with her pretty face and shapely body. Dinah merely smiled, running her hands up and down Diana’s back, her nails barely stroking the skin.

“I may not be an expert, oh Amazonian One,” Dinah began, shivering at the aftershocks. “But I know what a woman likes, firsthand.” As she rolled up onto her side, she caught Diana’s hand and put it up over the Amazon’s head. With a serious look to her face, she leaned in, initiating a kiss of her own. Diana found it tender, questing, and a far cry from the typical Amazonian way. The fluttering kisses trailed from her mouth down her neck, and over her shoulder, before she gently encouraged Diana to rise up on one side, allowing her to lay behind her. The kisses began again, and Diana had to admit she had never realized how sensitive her spine was. All the while, Dinah’s hand roamed freely, caressing the swell of the Amazon’s breast, her stomach, her hipbone. The light caresses stimulated, causing the low passion burning to flare, bit by smoldering bit, until Diana thought she would go mad for want of a firmer touch.

As Dinah pressed closer, her firm breasts warm against Diana’s nude back, she dipped her hand over the dark triangle. The sharp bite at her neck caused Diana to cry out in pleasure, then moan as she felt the firm touch of a caressing finger on her clit. 

“Diana,” her lover purred, as they began to rock in time with the rhythm of the caresses. The feeling of someone against her, the touch that did know what a woman wanted, and the irregular, sharp kissing bites caused Diana to close her eyes and let herself just feel. There was nothing but this apartment, this stolen time with a woman whose very nature was sensual. Only the moving away of her lover brought her up from it, with a cry of protest, before she discovered why. Dinah had moved to the lower part of the couch, and gently pulled Diana’s thigh up over her shoulder, settling between her legs. Her pale blue eyes stared up at the Amazon as she drew closer to the woman’s innermost treasures, her tongue flicking out to wet her lips. 

Diana held very still as the smaller woman settled between her legs, then gasped as both teeth and tongue found her clit. “You have done this before… ohh… right there….” The Amazon thrust her hips up purely by instinct, but Dinah had found her rhythm and could not be deterred. Aggressively sucking, biting, and licking, the blonde was intent on making sure Diana was going to peak hard. She slipped her fingers inside the tight opening, one at a time until Diana’s inner muscles clamped down hard enough to bruise. She then started a rhythm that was counterpoint to her efforts on Diana’s clit. All the tensions melted away from Diana’s shoulders as Dinah brought her to a peak and helped her crash over with a throaty cry. 

The blonde cat-crawled up her lover’s body, settling against her with a kiss that tasted of Diana’s own sex. 

“Bruce isn’t going to know what hit him,” Diana purred sleepily, before Dinah chuckled, drifting off in the safest place she had ever slept.


End file.
